


Fever

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Peter woke up even though his body still felt exhausted. His eyes were begging him to shut back down and go to sleep, but he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to.He blindly reached for his phone on his nightstand and picked it up, turning on the screen and sending a garble of letters to Mr. Stark to notify him that he was awake.FebuWhump Day Eight: Fever
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Fever

Peter woke up even though his body still felt exhausted. His eyes were begging him to shut back down and go to sleep, but he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to.

His head was still pounding and his body felt like it was on fire. The sore throat was the worst part, he could barely eat anything if he didn’t want to feel like he was swallowing a hundred knives.

His stomach was hurting because he had only been able to keep down some applesauce and juice pops, and even though his metabolism had plummeted when he woke up with a fever, his body still needed more.

Peter blindly reached for his phone on his nightstand and picked it up, turning on the screen and sending a garble of letters to Mr. Stark to notify him that he was awake.

When Peter had first woken up feeling like he was dying, he had ignored the pain and got out of bed.

All of the Avengers came to the Stark cabin every Saturday after Carol had snapped her fingers. They would sit outside and eat from piles and piles of food that Peter normally helped Pepper prepare.

After the  five-year mark and everyone who had been dusted came back, Tony had been wanting to keep the kid in close proximity.

Even though it was hard to cope with the thought that Peter and May had really been dead for five years, they still acted the same around  each other as they always had. Simple hugs goodbye or a kiss on the cheek goodnight were all they needed.

With Mr. Stark, it was different.

The first couple weeks after everyone came back, Peter hadn’t even left the cabin. Most schools were shut down anyhow to try and solve the fiasco, so Peter wasn’t missing out on anything while being away.

Mr. Stark had looked different when Peter got back, face softer, eyes calmer, hair a bit greyer.

It wasn’t just his  looks that had changed, though.

Tony began to openly express his affection no matter who he was around, always keeping a hand on someone's back or an arm around their shoulders.

Although it took some getting used to, Peter couldn’t say he didn’t like the affection. He had always been a physical touch kind of person.

When Peter had finally left for school, Tony was constantly texting and facetiming to make sure he was okay, and insisted Peter come to the cabin for the weekend.

When Mr. Stark kept inviting Peter over whenever he could, it just became an arrangement that Peter would spend week days in Queens with May, and weekends upstate with Tony.

It wasn’t as hard for May to let Peter go, so she would take some time alone in the apartment every  weekend before her next week of shifts started.

All of this had been arranged months ago.

Peter was now quite used to part time living with Iron Man and his family, and spending every Saturday having a picnic with the Avengers.

What he wasn’t used to was waking up and feeling like he was on fire.

Peter had to admit, he had overworked himself a bit last week, maybe pulling an all-nighter or two, but the fever? Not worth it.

Saturday morning, Peter had walked downstairs with a blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, feeling like he was in the middle of a snowstorm without it.

The second Pepper had seen him, she’d sent him back to bed with Tony on his heels.

The man made sure he was tucked in comfortably before offering Peter some pain meds. When the boy had taken them without a second thought, Tony had known he was really sick.

Peter dozed in and out of  consciousness the entire day, often getting checked on by Tony or some different worried Avengers.

At one point when Peter woke up, Tony was walking in to check on him, this time with Morgan on his hip.

“See daddy, we can have them now! He’s awake!”

Peter tried to hide the wince at the  girl's loud tone, but Tony had seemed to catch it.

“Remember  Morguna , we  gotta be quiet for Petey, okay?”

Morgan nodded as Tony set her down on the bed next to Peter, and he wrapped his arm around his little sister as she snuggled into his side.

“Well, it was madame secretary's bedtime, but she insisted on saying goodnight to your  before going to sleep,” Tony said while sitting on the opposite side of Morgan and running his hands through Peter’s sweaty bangs.

Peter smiled and  squeezed Morgan closer to his side.

“ So do we get the juice pops now?” Morgan whispered innocently.

Tony huffed at the sight of the two snuggled  together , Morgan giving him puppy dog eyes while sticking close to Peter’s side.

“I guess that’s only if they’ll make Petey feel better.  What're you thinking kiddo?”

Peter looked down at Morgan who was looking back up at him with wide eyes. To amuse the  girl, he nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

“Well, I guess the girl gets her way tonight. I’ll be right back,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s damp curls once more before turning and  leaving the room.

When Tony came back, he had two juice pops in hand, an orange for Morgan and red for Peter.

They both smiled when they were handed the cold treat, and as much as Peter didn’t want to eat at the moment, the popsicle did help soothe his throat.

With the help of the popsicle easing his throat and Tony and Morgan whispering to each other, Peter drifted off with the half-eaten snack still in his hand.

He had ended up sleeping the whole night through, now waiting on Tony to come to his room.

Peter sighed as the familiar footsteps got closer and closer to his room, and eventually the door was quietly pushed open and Tony stepped in with a plate of food.

“Morning kiddo. You feeling any better?”

Peter hummed as the man sat next to him with the plate.

“ Throa’s a  li’l be’er .” Peter mumbled.

“Still lost your T’s though, huh?” 

The boy smiled and shut his eyes when Tony’s hand brushed through his hair.

“Up for some food? Just some eggs and bacon, shouldn’t bug your throat too much.” Tony nudged the plate in his lap.

Peter sighed again but opened his eyes and sat up slightly. As much as his throat was bugging him, his stomach was really starting to hurt from the lack of food.

Peter picked up his fork and managed to take a few bites, stomach  growling when it finally received what it wanted.

“Where’s ev’ryone?” He asked after a couple minutes.

“Pep and Morgan were just finishing cleaning up breakfast. You missed it by a second, bud. Everyone else left last night. They wanted to say goodbye but you were pretty much done for the day.”

Peter finished up the rest of the eggs on the plate and managed a few bites of bacon before handing the plate back to Tony while he finished talking.

“I have to say Pete, when  you're feeling better, I’m making you an entire feast. I’m pretty sure Morgan ate more than you.”

The kid laid back down and adjusted the pillow behind his head. 

“I hate  bein ’ sick.”

Tony smiled at his pouty-face and stood from the bed.

“I know kiddo, I hate it too. You just  gotta get lots of sleep.”

“I have been.”

“And you’re getting better. Listen, Pete, you're not going to make it to school tomorrow, so if  you're feeling good enough you can come down stairs and we can watch movies all day. Sound like a plan?”

Peter groaned but nodded, not wanting to admit he was ready to go back to sleep.

“Alright buddy, you take these,” he handed Peter two pills, who dry swallowed them  immediately. “And I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

“ O’ay .  Goodnigh ’.”

Tony smiled and planted a kiss on Peter's forehead. “Night  night , spider-baby.”

000

The next time Peter woke up, he was barely hurting but he still felt exhausted. He cracked his eyes open to figure out what happened, and he was able to make out the silhouette of someone walking into the room.

From the sound of the heartbeat, Peter could tell it was Tony, but he could also hear another faster beat, and smiled when he realized Morgan had joined him once again.

Peter figured they still thought he was asleep, so he watched silently with half-lidded eyes as Mr. Stark pulled back Peter’s  covers , allowing a wave of cold air to hit his side.

The cold was quickly replaced with a small, warm body, and then the covers were being pulled back  on top of the pair.

“Alright Morgs, its nap time for both of you now, so you got to go to sleep, alright?” Mr. Stark whispered.

The head resting on Peter’s shoulder nodded, and soon after Peter heard a kiss being pressed to Morgan’s head, and soon after one was on his own cheek.

Peter then heard a slight shuffling, and assumed Tony was walking out of the room. The boy then saw a dim flash of light behind his closed eyelids and heard the click of a camera from above. He tried his best not to smile as he heard Mr. Stark walk out of the room and shut the door behind him.

000

When Peter’s eyes opened again, he was alone in his bed. The clock on his  nightstand read eight o’clock, and from the light peeking around Peter’s curtains, he could tell it was morning once again.

His head felt a lot better and his throat was only slightly scratchy. He could tell his metabolism had somewhat returned because his stomach was already asking for food. Not feeling nearly as exhausted as before, Peter grabbed his Iron Man blanket and walked downstairs.

He saw Pepper standing over the stove which had sausage on the griddle.

“Hi Pepper,” Peter said as he sat down at the counter.

“Peter! Hi sweety, are you feeling better?” the woman asked as she set down a spatula to feel his forehead.

“I’m feeling a lot better. Where’s Mr. Stark?”

Pepper smiled as she walked back towards the food. “He just went upstairs to get  Morgan, she’s got school in about an hour. Are you going to join us for food this morning?”

“Is who going to join us for food?”

Tony walked down the stairs with a  disheveled looking Morgan at his side, and both of their faces lit up upon seeing Peter.

“Petey! You’re up!” Morgan ran from her father’s side and into Peter’s arms, who easily picked her up and sat her on his lap.

“Kid, you were in your room like, four seconds ago. Are you avoiding me?” Tony feigned a look of betrayal as he walked towards the boy and ruffled his hair.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I’m avoiding you,” Peter said  sarcastically .

“Why do you still call him Mr. Stark? It’s dad. D-A-D,” Morgan said from Peter’s lap.

The three others laughed at the girl’s words.

“Y’know, she’s got a point,” Tony said. He had been asking Peter to stop calling him Mr. Stark for months.

Peter blushed and averted his eyes to the food.

“How much longer is the food going to be? I’m starving,” Peter said, changing the subject.

Pepper and Tony shared a look but didn’t say anything.

“It’ll be just a few more minutes sweetheart. Why don’t you three go turn on a movie and I’ll bring the food in when it’s ready.”

Morgan gasped and jumped down from Peter’s lap, running towards the living room. “We get to eat breakfast on the couch!”

Tony smiled and nodded towards Peter. “Want to help me tame the beast?”

Peter laughed and chased both of them out of the kitchen.

000

Tony, Peter, and Morgan got settled on the couches, and Pepper walked in with plates of food soon after.

The two kids had decided on watching  _ The Princess and the Frog,  _ and the small family ate in silence while the movie played on the screen. 

When Morgan had cleared her plate, Pepper took her upstairs to get ready for kindergarten. Peter sat with his head resting on Tony’s shoulder, and the man’s arm was resting behind Peter.

“You know I meant it kid.”

Peter looked up to see Tony with his eyes still glued on the screen. “Hm?”

“The girl has a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Peter and Morgan napping together just makes me melt. I hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any prompts for after FebuWhump, let me know in the comments :)


End file.
